dolor
by kathiusca-himura
Summary: En el mundo, existen diferentes tipos de dolor, por amor o pérdidas, kaoru nos relatara el dolor interno que ella siente...


**Dolor**

Notas de la autora: bueno esto lo escribi en un día, por que se corto la luz y mi compu tiene poca carga, quiero aclarar primero que estos son los pensamientos de kaoru, ya no les interrumpo mas

disclaimer: Rurouni kenshin no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a watsuki-sama, para desgracia mía mi cabeza no me da para crear algo tan maravilloso como lo hizo watsuki-sama TmT…

_**¨Mi amor es tan inmenso hacia ti, que eso es lo que impulsa a seguir, a veces tu rostro no me deja dormir, en pocas palabras no puedo vivir sin ti.**_

_**Cuando tu estas cerca de mí, muchas sensaciones empiezo a sentir, son sensaciones que no me dañan, quizás esto es estar enamorada.**_

_**Si solo uno de mis sueños, te pudieran decir, todo lo que tú me haces sentir, quizás ya estaríamos juntos.**_

_**Será difícil no tratar en este mundo de buscarte, también difícil será no pensarte, imposible será odiarte, y muy fácil es amarte.¨**_

Es una bella noche estrellada, las únicas soberanas son las estrellas y la luna, observo mientras salgo de mi habitación, la verdad es que no puedo dormir, siento que un dolor indescifrable en mi interior, algo que ni la mejor medicina puede curar, creo que eso se siente el estar enamorada.

Mientras me siento, miles de ideas cruzan por mi cabeza, si, son de ti mi kenshin, me enamore de ti, perdidamente; no me enamore por el hecho de que seas apuesto, no, fue porque eres amable, gentil, respetuoso, esa sonrisa que tienes, pero es una sonrisa falsa, una que oculta todo tu dolor.

Siempre has sufrido, y no quiero que sigas haciéndolo, porque aunque no lo creas, a mí también me duele, cada vez que te buscan para una batalla, mi corazón sufre, por miedo a que te pueda pasar algo, que puedas salir herido con gravedad, se que lo haces para redimirte de tus pecados, pero sabes algo, has salvado más vidas de las que has asesinado. Entiendo también que sufriste mucho con la perdida de tu difunta esposa, Tomoe, a veces siento envidia de ella, puede sonar tonto tenerle envidia a una persona muerta, pero fue tu primer amor, la amaste, y yo también quiero que me ames, no soy igual que Tomoe, no, yo no soy callada, recatada, y todas esas cosas, soy todo lo contrario.

No sé si existe la posibilidad de que me ames, quizás me quieras como una hermana, o solo estas agradecido, talves me quieras y no me lo dices porque te puedas sentir indigno de mi, o pueda ser que temas a que te rechace por tu pasado, no sé, miles de ideas cruzan por mi cabeza, la mayor parte son dudas, que poco a poco destrozan mi corazón, pero sabes, a mi no me importa si eres indigno, o le temas al rechazo de tu pasado, lo único que sé es que te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y te acepto tal y como eres.

Me gustaría poder borrar tu dolor, con mis manos poder borrar tus recuerdos del ayer, para que no suspires triste de ese dolor, no quiero que tu corazón sienta ese dolor amargo que ahora sientes, quiero oír como la puerta de la felicidad se abre para ti, ese es mi deseo, puede que sea un error pero lo quiero intentar.

Estaba tan sumisa en mis pensamientos, que no te vi llegar, justamente pensaba en ti kenshin, en las cosas que creo que serán imposibles pero no pierdo las esperanzas. Cuando te dispones hablar, dirijo toda mi atención hacia ti

Kaoru-dono, valla a dormir, hoy tubo un día muy duro, lo mejor es que vaya a descansar. Me dices mientras te miro fijamente, memorizando todas tus facciones, porque siempre pones ese absurdo dono en todas las conversaciones que establecemos, eso me duele, que pongas tanta distancia entre nosotros, cuando lo único que yo quiero es amarte

Si kenshin, lo que pasa es que no podía dormir y por eso vine para acá afuera, pero ahora me iré a dormir, buenas noches. Te respondo mientras me dirijo a mi cuarto.

Buenas noches kaoru-dono, que descanse. Te escucho decir, cuando entro a mi habitación y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Si supieras lo feliz que me siento cada vez que escucho tu voz cuando me hablas, lástima que me trates con tanta formalidad, que me protejas como si fuera tu hermana pequeña, pero esas cosas no me impedirán que te ame, sonrió y me acuesto en mi futón dispuesta a dormir, mañana me espera un nuevo día…

OWARI…

Notas finales: bueno como se podrán dar cuenta, soy nueva escribiendo y soy un asco lo sé, no me lo tienen que decir, pero voy a continuar igual y ver en que debo mejorar, el próximo capítulo será sobre los pensamientos de nuestro sensual kenshin *Q*, y creo ese será un poco más largo, dejen reviews onegai, para saber en lo que debo mejorar, ya no les quito más tiempo…

Sayonara!


End file.
